


Happiness

by Hil89



Category: Men's Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hil89/pseuds/Hil89
Summary: "Mi stai dicendo che non l'avete ancora fatto?""Cazzo, sei proprio innamorato di quel ragazzino!"





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Rieccomi!  
Non so bene cosa dire, se non che avevo in testa questa "cosetta" da un po'....  
Complice la vacanza alle terme ed una domenica a non fare nulla se non ascoltare musica buona ... ed le parole sono venuta da sè.  
Spero di avergli reso un pochino di giustizia!

**HAPPINESS**

Ivan prese l’ultimo sorso di acqua tonica ghiacciata che aveva ordinato al bar ed osservò tranquillo il paesaggio montano che si mostrava di fronte a lui in tutta la sua magnificenza.

Chicco aveva dato loro un giorno libero, prima di riprendere gli allenamenti in preparazione per Rio e il gruppo di azzurri si era diviso in piccoli gruppetti: c’era chi era andato a passeggiare in paese, chi aveva deciso di crogiolarsi al sole davanti ad una birra fresca, chi preferiva rilassarsi alla spa e chi, come lui, aveva semplicemente optato per osservare il panorama.

Il rumore di una sedia che di spostava, aveva interrotto i suoi pensieri, si voltò appena verso la sua sinistra per incontrare lo sguardo allegro di Buti.

“Che ci fai qui tutto solo Ivano?” chiese appoggiando il suo drink sul tavolo, dopo averne preso un lungo sorso

“Mi godevo il silenzio” rispose riportando lo sguardo sulle montagne

“Sei crudele” sbuffò divertito il compagno, allungando le gambe di fronte a sè, “Però sai, essendo l’unico giorno libero che il buon Chicco ci ha regalato, pensavo che il tuo programma sarebbe stato quello di rotolanti tra le lenzuola con il bimbo, non quello di stare qui, tutto solo, ad osservare una marea di rocce” continuò il suo discorso il centrale osservandolo con attenzione.

Ivan non rispose, prese a giocherellare con il bordo del bicchiere, seguendo con lo sguardo i segni delle dita che lasciava sul vetro.

“E’ successo qualcosa per caso?” chiese con tono più serio Simone, abbandonando la sua posizione rilassata, per avvicinarsi di poco all’opposto, “Avete litigato?” continuò non ricevendo risposta.

“No” rispose Ivan senza guardalo, “Va tutto bene” continuò “E’ solo che…” riprese riluttante, non era una caratteristica del suo carattere aprirsi con le persone, “non è da molto che stiamo insieme e insomma…”

“Aspetta” lo interruppe Buti spostando la sedia di fianco alla sua ed appoggiando una mano sullo schienale, “Mi stai dicendo che non l’avete ancora fatto?” chiese con un nota di stupore nella voce, lo sguardo attento che osservava ogni reazione del compagno, un piccolo sorriso che spuntava sulle sue labbra prima di esclamare: “Cazzo, sei proprio innamorato di quel ragazzino!”

Ivan si voltò verso il compagno e scansò con strizza il braccio del centrale che stava provando ad abbracciarlo, “Non guardarmi così, sei inquietante” rispose il biondo mentre sentiva un fastidioso calore sulle guance.

Buti si risistemò al proprio posto, ma senza allontanare lo sguardo dall’amico, “Beh, chi l’avrebbe mai detto che avrei assistito a questa scena: il grande Zar che arrossisce!” continuò con un altro sorriso.

“Vaffanculo” rispose Ivan incrociando le braccia muscolose al petto

“Dai amico, ti sto prendendo bonariamente in giro” riprese il centrale, “Lo sai che sono contento che le cose siano andate per il meglio, tra di voi” continuò con tono più serio.

Ivan si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso, “Lo so” disse solo guardandolo di sottocchio.

“Quindi te ne stai qui, perché altrimenti gli salteresti addosso e vuoi dargli il suo tempo. Questo ti fa davvero onore! _Ehi!_” esclamò Buti dopo lo scappellotto che ricevette in testa da Ivan.

La risposta a quel gesto fu una risata del centrale, che prima di prendere un sorso del suo drink disse: “Quindi non ti interessa sapere che il bimbo sia da solo nella vasca idromassaggio della spa al momento”.

Simone sorrise ancora quando vide il compagno abbandonare la presa sul bicchiere vuoto, alzarsi lentamente e superarlo, non prima di aver appoggiato una mano sulla sua spalla.

Simone chiuse gli occhi appoggiando la testa sul bordo della piscina, sospirò rilassato mentre l’acqua accarezzava con calma il suo corpo.

Nella stanza si sentiva solamente il rumore tranquillo dell’acqua che scorreva, i pochi compagni che erano con lui fino a pochi minuti prima se n’erano andati, decisi a fare un giro in paese, ma lui aveva deciso di rimanere ammollo ancora qualche minuto.

Pippo aveva cercato di convincerlo a seguirli, ma lui aveva rifiutato.

Il suono della porta che si chiudeva lentamente gli fece aprire gli occhi e voltare verso l’entrata, sorrise spontaneamente quando vide la figura di Ivan avvicinarsi verso la vasca.  
Seguì i movimenti dell’opposto mentre appoggiava l’asciugamano su una sdraio, si sfilava la maglia a maniche corte ed abbandonava le infradito vicino al bordo.  
Osservò il suo corpo entrare in acqua ed avvicinarsi lentamente verso di lui, Ivan prese posto a pochi centimetri da lui senza annullare il contatto visivo.

“Ciao” disse il palleggiatore mentre di spostava verso di lui per baciarlo a fior di labbra.

Percepì il sorriso del compagno sulla bocca, prima di sentire le dita accarezzarlo alla base della nuca, “Ciao” bisbigliò Ivan contro la sua pelle per poi lasciare un bacio sulla sua guancia, “Dove sono gli altri?” chiese guardandosi intorno.

“Sono andati a fare in giro in paese” risposte il più giovane, “Tu dove sei stato?” chiese poi appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla, e sospirando quando sentì il braccio muscoloso di Ivan avvolgerlo in un abbraccio.

“Al bar con Buto per un po’, poi mi ha detto che eri qui ed ho pensato di raggiungerti”

Simone si sistemò meglio contro di lui, “Si sta bene qui” disse stringendolo appena di più.

Ivan sorrise e gli baciò la testa, godendo del silenzio che li avvolgeva e del calore di quel corpo stretto addosso al suo.

Una sensazione di calore invase Ivan, quando percepì le dita di Simone accarezzare con lentezza la pelle del suo stomaco, il ragazzo era ancora stretto a lui, i corpi abbracciati immersi nella vasca idromassaggio.

Abbandonò appena il capo contro il bordo della piscina, quando sentì le mani del più giovane percorrere i suoi pettorali per poi seguire il contorno dei tatuaggi.

Aumentò la presa sulla sua spalla, mentre lo sentiva muoversi leggermente per voltare il capo verso il suo collo e baciargli appena la pelle tesa della gola.

Un brivido invase il corpo dell’opposto, con quei semplici gesti quel ragazzino lo stava eccitando a dismisura e se avesse continuano non sarebbe stato in grado di controllarsi.

Simone era la cosa più importante che aveva, e proprio per questo aveva deciso che ci sarebbe andato piano, che non avrebbe rovinato tutto come suo solito, per questo non aveva mai insistito quando lo sentiva tendersi, quando lo sentiva insicuro, quando percepiva che non si sentiva ancora pronto.

Il respiro caldo del palleggiatore gli solleticò l’orecchio e Ivan face scorrere la mano sulla sua schiena per fermarla sul fianco del giovane, chinò appena la testa per dargli un miglior accesso alla sua pelle e sentì le sue labbra carnose percorrere un sentiero che iniziava al suo orecchio per concludersi all’angolo della sua bocca.

Ivan voltò il volto verso quello del compagno e lo baciò, una mano immersa nei suoi capelli spettinati e l’altra ancorata al suo fianco, le braccia esili del palleggiatore si intrecciarono attorno al suo collo mentre il bacio di faceva più intenso, più bisognoso.

Si separano con il fiato corto, le fronti appoggiate l’una all’altra, i respiri che si mischiavano data la poca distanza.

“Vieni qui” sussurrò Ivan mentre lo invitava a sedersi a cavalcioni su di lui, Simone si mosse fluido e si sistemò sulle sue gambe, il petto che di muoveva velocemente al ritmo del suo respiro e le guance leggermente imporporate.

Appoggiò le mani sulle spalle ampie dell’opposto e sospirò quando le labbra di Ivan andarono a stuzzicare il suo pomo d’Adamo.

Mosse istintivamente i fianchi contro quelli del maggiore ed una fitta d’eccitazione lo invase nel sentire il desiderio del compagno, un gemito sfuggì della sue labbra quando Ivan aumentò la presa sui suoi fianchi stretti e lo attirò più vicino al suo corpo.  
Le labbra corsero a cercarci ancora per un bacio che di casto aveva ben poco, le lingue si intrecciavano velocemente e senza tregua, il fiato iniziava a mancargli, ma a nessuno dei due importava molto, troppo presi ad esplorarsi rispettivamente le bocche.

Simone si allontano appena dalle labbra gonfie di Ivan ed appoggiò la fronte contro la sua, le mani strette attorno al suo collo ed il petto a contatto con quello più muscolo del compagno.

Il respiro del biondo era veloce, le loro pelli a contatto sembravano fremere e Simone poteva quasi sentire il battito del cuore di Ivan. Abbassò appena lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi del compagno, un nuovo brivido attraversò la schiena del palleggiatore, nel vedere il crudo desiderio che quelle iridi azzurre non erano in grado di nascondere.

Si chinò ancora verso quelle labbra fini per baciarle ancora, sentì una mano di Ivan spostarsi al centro della sua schiena mentre i fianchi avevano iniziato a muoversi l’uno contro l’altro, creando una deliziosa frizione e Simone non potè trattenere un gemito che fu subito inghiottito dalla bocca di Ivan.

Si separarono appena solo per riprendere fiato, Simone non riusciva a staccare lo sguardo da quello di Ivan, si mosse sul suo bacino strappando un gemito all’opposto che in risposta aumentò nuovamente la presa sul suo corpo, il palleggiatore si morse il labbro inferiore prima di immergere le dita tra i capelli bagnati del compagno ed appoggiare la fronte sul quella di Ivan.  
“Ivan, io…” sussurrò incapace di trovare le parole, sentì le dita del compagno accarezzargli piano la schiena per fermarsi sulle sue guance, lo spostarono leggermente per poterlo guardare negli occhi, Ivan trattenne un gemito quando il suo sguardo incontrò quello del giovane: c’era una luce diversa negli occhi di Simone in quel momento, una vena di desiderio li rendeva più languidi, ma in quelle iridi solitamente timide vi leggeva anche una sicurezza che prima non aveva mai visto.

Lo baciò appena sulle labbra e lo sentì sorridere contro di esse.

“Andiamo” sussurrò sulla sua pelle, Simone annuì sul suo collo prima di scendere dal suo corpo ed afferrare la mano che Ivan gli porgeva.

Il percorso verso la loro camera fu rapido, fortunatamente non incontrarono nessuno dei loro compagni e neanche lo staff.

Non appena raggiungere la porta, Ivan l’aprì velocemente e vi trascinò dentro Simone che rise contro la sua bocca non appena l’opposto chiese la porta e vi ci si appoggiò contro portando il palleggiatore con sé.

Restarono a baciarsi contro quella superficie per un po', mentre le mani iniziavano ad accarezzarsi con più attenzione.

Sentì il corpo di Simone fremere contro il suo, quando le sue dita andarono a stringere le natiche, le braccia del palleggiatore si ancorarono alle sue spalle nel momento in cui Ivan lo sollevò la terra e lo condusse, senza fatica, contro il letto.

Lo fece stendere con delicatezza, accarezzando a palmi aperti suo petto, senza allontanare lo sguardo dal suo.

La pelle era bollente al suo passaggio, il respiro di Simone si spezzò quando con i polpastrelli iniziò a stuzzicare i suoi capezzoli per poi scendere verso l’elastico del costume che ancora indossava.

Ivan alzò nuovamente lo sguardo verso il volto del giovane, alla ricerca di un qualsiasi segno e non trovandone, iniziò a stuzzicare la pelle sensibile dei fianchi del giovane che in risposta si inarcò appena contro di lui.

Il maggiore si morse il labbro inferiore, incapace di staccare lo sguardo da quel corpo teso che si stava offrendo a lui, si chinò ancora verso il volto di Simone e lo baciò con passione, accarezzando la pelle liscia delle sue guance con la punta delle dita, prima di baciarlo e fior di labbra e ritornando all’altezza dei suoi fianchi.

Simone non riuscì a trattenere un fremito quando Ivan gli sfilò con lentezza il costume, le mani grandi dell’opposto percorsero le sue gambe, fermandosi sulle cosce ed il palleggiatore gemette quando sentì le labbra umide di Ivan all’altezza del suo ombelico.

Il suo corpo di inarcò involontariamente quando la lingua del compagno cominciò a seguire il contorno delle ossa del suo bacino, fino ad arrivare a pochi millimetri dal suo membro teso.

Trattenne il fiato e strinse con forza le lenzuola quando la bocca di Ivan si chiuse sulla punta del suo pene, un calore immerso lo invase appena lo sentì calare sulla sua erezione, puntò la testa sul cuscino ed un brivido più intenso lo scosse.

“Ivan” riuscì solo a dire, non riconoscendo neanche la propria voce, una mano andò istintivamente a stringere la spalla del maggiore mentre cercava di alzare il capo per guardare il suo amante, un altro fremito lo attraversò quando incontrò lo sguardo azzurro di Ivan, mentre non smetteva di muoversi sulla sue erezione, ma mani ben strette contro i suoi fianchi.

Ivan sentì il corpo del più giovane tendersi ed aumentò il ritmo della propria testa, accarezzando con i pollici le ossa del bacino, il gemito che Simone emise quando venne fu il suono migliore che Ivan ebbe mai udito e si ripromise di volerlo sentire ancora ed ancora.  
Si passò la lingua delle labbra mentre alzava il volto per osservare il giovane sotto di lui, il corpo nudo scosso dei tremiti e il fiato corto, le labbra gonfie ed le gote imporporate.

Gli passò lentamente i palmi delle mani sulle cosce per rilassargli i muscoli e si chinò le baciarlo a fior di labbra, sentì la mano di Simone percorrere la sua spina dorsale per fermarsi alla base della nuca, lo trascinò contro di se per baciarlo più profondamente mentre allargava appena le gambe per farlo sistemare più comodamente tra di esse.

L’erezione trascurata di Ivan, ancora stretta nella stoffa del costume, si scontrò con il bacino del palleggiatore e l’opposto non riuscì a trattenere un gemito contro le labbra di Simone.

Il maggiore sentì la bocca del compagno lasciare la sua per spostarsi sul suo collo, mentre le dita lunghe iniziavano ad insinuarsi oltre l’elastico del suo costume, accarezzando la pelle tesa del bacino fino ad arrivare a chiudersi a pugno sull’erezione dell’opposto.

Le labbra di Ivan presero a torturare una porzione di pelle sensibile dietro al collo di Simone, le dita leggermente tremanti del più giovane presero ad accarezzare il membro del compagno, che notando la tensione dei movimenti si spostò appena per poter osservare il suo volto.

Sorrise quando i suoi occhi si incontrarono con quelli di Simone, gli accarezzò il contorno della guancia e sfregò il naso contro il suo, strappandogli un sorriso.

“Stai bene?” chiese contro le sue labbra

Il giovane annuì, mentre riprendeva a muovere le mani all’interno del costume dell’opposto, spostandole sui bordi per poterlo sfilare.

Ivan lo aiutò senza allontanare lo sguardo dal suo e non appena i loro corpi furono a contatto, senza nessuna barriera, il maggiore unì ancora le loro bocche in un altro bacio mozzafiato.

Si sistemò meglio sul corpo del minore e sospirò contro le sue labbra, non appena le dita di Simone tornarono a stringerlo contro i fianchi.

Ivan si allontanò leggermente, sorridendo nel vedere il volto di Simone seguire il suo per poter allungare quel momento. Il palleggiatore incontrò lo sguardo azzurro di Ivan, il fiato corto per i baci appena scambiati e le labbra leggermente gonfie.

Sollevò la testa dal cuscino per potersi avvicinare al collo teso del maggiore per depositarvi un bacio a labbra aperte, le mani di Ivan andarono a stringere i fianchi magri del giovane per poi iniziare a muovere il bacino contro il suo.  
Aumentò appena il ritmo nel sentire gli ansimi di Simone nell’orecchio e sorrise contro la sua pelle nel sentire il principio di erezione del giovane contro la sua coscia.

Lo fece ristendere contro il materasso, mentre si allungava verso il proprio comodino per prendere dal cassetto un flacone di lubrificante ed un preservativo.

Osservò il viso di Simone tendersi appena, mentre appoggiava gli oggetti sul materasso non lontano da loro.  
Si sistemò tra le gambe aperte del ragazzo e gliele accarezzò lentamente, massaggiando dolcemente le cosce e percependone la tensione.

“Simone” lo chiamò piano, prendendo delicatamente il mento del giovane tra le dita, “Non dobbiamo farlo per forza, lo sai vero?” chiese piano.

Simone si morse appena il labbro inferiore, mentre prendeva un respiro profondo per poi allacciare il suo sguardo a quello del compagno, “Voglio farlo” disse con un filo di voce, “Sono solo nervoso” confessò sfuggendo per un attimo al suo sguardo.

Ivan sorrise e si chinò a baciargli la punta del naso, “E’ normale” sussurrò contro la pelle della sua guancia, “Faremo con calma” continuò con tono calmo mentre gli accarezza piano i fianchi.

Sentì il sorriso di Simone contro la pelle, mentre il giovane gli baciava piano il collo e lo abbracciava stretto, Ivan sentì la tensione del minore sciogliersi mentre ricambiava il suo gesto e lo baciò lentamente sulle labbra.

Restarono stretti l’uno all’altro per qualche istante, poi Ivan si separò senza fretta dalle sua braccia per aprire l’involucro del profilattico ed indossarlo, sotto lo sguardo attento di Simone che si allungò verso il tubetto di lubrificante per afferrarlo ed aprirlo.

Un timido sorriso ad increspargli le labbra carnose mentre lo porgeva ad Ivan, che glielo sfilò dalle mani per versarsene una buona quantità sulle dite per poi afferrare con la mano pulita quella di Simone, mentre avvicinava lentamente l’altra verso l’anello di muscoli del palleggiatore.

Un ansimo lasciò le labbra di Simone, quando il primo dito iniziò ad introdursi dentro di lui, Ivan sentì la presa sulla sua mani farsi più ferrea e si chinò per baciare il collo del ragazzo, mentre continua a farsi spazio dentro quel giovane corpo.

Lo sentì inarcarsi contro di lui quando con un giro di polso riuscì ad inserire un secondo dito, allargò appena le dita e morse leggermente la pelle tesa di Simone, sentendolo gemere piano.

La mano ancora stretta nella presa del palleggiatore, mentre l’altra mano del giovane era ancorata alla sua spalla, sentiva un leggero pizzicore creato dalla unghie che graffiavano la sua pelle, ma non gli importava, avrebbe portato con fierezza quei segni.

Non appena sentì il corpo sotto il suo rilassarsi, inserì un terzo dito e sorrise nel sentire il gemito del compagno mentre il suo bacino aveva iniziato a seguire il movimento del suo polso.

Aumentò appena il ritmo, sentendo le pareti adattarsi la suo passaggio, mentre stringendo la presa sulla mano di Simone, si mosse verso le sue labbra per baciarlo languidamente.

Simone trattenne il fiato quando sentì le dita di Ivan allontanarsi da lui, l’osservò mentre con una mano si lubrificava il membro con attenzione per poi puntare il suo sguardo nel suo, un timido sorriso illuminò il volto del palleggiatore, mentre aumentava la presa sulla mano che non aveva ancora smesso di stringere.

Ivan si chinò per baciarlo un’altra volta, prima di sistemarsi meglio tra le sue gambe ed allinearsi, lo sguardo fisso in quello del compagno mentre iniziava a spingersi dentro di lui.

Lo vide trattenere il fiato, strizzare gli occhi e mordersi il labbro a sangue, le sue unghie si conficcarono forte nella sua pelle e le dita strinsero ancora di più la sua mano.

La mano di Ivan andrò ad appoggiarsi al suo fianco, mentre accarezzava lentamente la sua pelle e cercava di oltrepassare quelle resistenza naturale.

Una lacrima solitaria lasciò l’occhio di Simone e Ivan l’asciugò con le proprie labbra, baciò dolcemente la palpebre del giovane mentre fregava il naso contro il suo e fermava per un attimo i suoi movimenti.

Strinse i denti e prese un respiro profondo, il calore del corpo di Simone e la sua stretta involontaria contro di lui lo stavano facendo impazzire, ma doveva prendersi cura di quel ragazzino che aveva deciso di donarsi per la prima volta a qualcuno. Era questa la cosa più importante.

“Simo, guardami” lo chiamo piano, ma il giovane non aprì gli occhi, “Ragazzino” lo bisbigliò contro le sue labbra prima di specchiarsi in quegli occhi lucidi che era lo sguardo di Simone.

Lo baciò lievemente prima di riprendere a muoversi, sentì le sue cosce stringersi attorno ai suoi fianchi, ed un gemito di dolore lasciare le sue labbra.

“Lo so che fa male” sussurrò contro la sua pelle, “Mi dispiace” disse ancora mentre accarezzava il suo collo con le labbra, sentì le dita lasciare la presa dalla sua spalla e muoversi verso la base della sua nuca, si muovevano piano come se volessero tranquillizzarlo e percepì il capo di Simone contro il suo collo che si spostava in un gesto di assenso.

Aumentò la presa sul suo fianco quando lo sentì pigolare un _va tutto bene _e con un ultima spinta fu completamente dentro il suo corpo.

Sentì un sospiro lasciare le labbra di Simone e si concesse di gemere contro la sua pelle, sentì la presa sulla sua mano allentarsi appena, mentre le dita sottili dell’altra mano accarezzavano la sua schiena con movimenti leggeri.

Ivan sorrise contro la pelle del palleggiatore, mentre alzava il capo per incontrare il suo sguardo, appoggiò la fronte alla sua e prese un altro respiro profondo, lasciando il tempo al ragazzo di abituarsi a quell’intrusione.

Lo osservò mentre si passava la lingua sul labbro inferiore e cercava di regolare il respiro, Simone puntò il suo sguardo in quello azzurro del compagno e gli accarezzò una guancia.

“Posso?” chiese solo il maggiore, mentre appoggiava la fronte contro quella del più giovane.

Simone annuì, Ivan mosse lentamente i fianchi come prova e sentì il ragazzo trattenere il fiato, “Piano” sussurrò il minore mentre stringeva nuovamente le presa sulla sua spalla.

Provò a roteare piano il bacino e lo sentì gemere lievemente, lo baciò lentamente mentre ripeteva il movimento e lo sentì inarcarsi adagio verso di lui, continuò con quel ritmo calmo fino a che non lo sentì tendersi e rilassarsi appena contro di lui.

Aumentò gradualmente il ritmo delle spinte, provando ad uscire appena da lui per poi spingersi con una pressione maggiore ad ogni affondo.

“Ivan!” gemette Simone quando con una rotazione di bacino Ivan sfiorò la sua prostata, lo baciò profondamente mentre continuava a colpire quel punto con precisione, e lo sentiva arrendersi completamente ai suoi colpi.

Simone lasciò la presa dalla mano di Ivan che aveva ripetutamente stretto, per portare anche il secondo braccio attorno al corpo del maggiore, sentiva sotto le dita i muscoli guizzanti della schiena dell’opposto e non potè fare a meno di ancorarsi ai suoi dorsali mentre sentiva le sue spinte aumentare di intensità ed la sua testa trovava il suo posto tra il collo e la spalla del biondo.

Ivan gemette forte quando sentì i fianchi di Simone muoversi al ritmo dei suoi affondi, lo sentì muoversi sotto di lui, per intrecciare le gambe attorno alla sua vita e rendere in quel modo più profonda la successiva spinta, il gemito che ne seguì lo fece tremare ed aumentare il ritmo.

Erano entrambi al limite, Ivan lo realizzò quando le sue spinte diventavano sempre più rapide ed il corpo di Simone era scosso da una serie incredibile di brividi, con un grande sforzo si sollevò per poterlo osservare meglio e quello che vide gli fece aumentate ancora il ritmo: i capelli sudati e completamente spettinati del giovane era sparsi sul cuscino, il viso arrossato, il respiro spezzato e quel gemito pronto ad uscire da quella labbra lucide e carnose.

Simone sconvolto dalla passione ed ad un passo dall’orgasmo era una vera e propria visione.

Si chinò verso la sua bocca schiusa e lo baciò, invadendo la sua bocca con la lingua mentre con un mano andava ad accarezzare la sua erezione allo stesso ritmo delle spinte, lo sentì gemere e non potè evitare di imitarlo.

Un lungo brivido lo scosse quando l’orgasmo lo colpì e si costrinse a non chiudere gli occhi per non perdersi un solo istante del piacere di Simone.

Lo vide inarcarsi completamente contro di lui, mentre veniva nella sua mano, un urlo muto sulle labbra e gli occhi stretti mentre il corpo veniva percorso dai tremori dell’amplesso.

Ivan crollò esausto sul corpo di Simone e sentì le sue braccia esili stringerlo appena, mentre le sue ricambiavano il gesto inglobandolo in un abbraccio.

Restarono stretti l’uno all’altro fino a che i loro respiri non tornarono regolari, il maggiore si allontanò lentamente dal corpo ancora tremante del giovane e dopo essersi sfilato velocemente il preservativo, si stese al suo fianco trascinandoselo contro mentre copriva entrambi con il lenzuolo.

Lo sentì rilassarsi nell’abbraccio quando prese a tracciare dei disegni astratti sulla sua schiena, con la punte delle dita, e gli baciò la fronte.

Percepì il suo sorriso contro il collo, mentre intrecciava le gambe con le sue e si sistemava meglio contro il suo petto.

Le dita sottili a seguire il contorno dei suoi tatuaggi e il respiro calmo contro la sua pelle.

Non ci furono parole dopo, restarono in un silenzio tranquillo, cullati dai loro respiri e dei battiti leggeri dei loro cuori.

Furono svegliati dall’insistente vibrazione del cellulare di Simone, il giovane sbuffò mentre si allungava verso il telefono e lo sbloccava con un veloce movimento del dito

_Che fine avete fatto? _  
_La cena inizia tra 10 minuti._  
_ Mancate solo voi!_

“Fammi indovinare” la voce roca di Ivan gli procurò un brivido lungo la schiena mentre lo sentiva muoversi sotto di lui, “Lanza” continuò con uno sbuffo l’opposto.

Simone rise mentre si allontanava, seppur di malavoglia, dal corpo del maggiore, “Dobbiamo andare a cena” disse solo senza però alzarsi dal letto.

Ivan si mise seduto e si avvicinò al volto del più giovane baciandolo dolcemente, Simone sorrise contro le sue labbra per poi scavalcarlo e dirigersi verso l’armadio per cercare una tuta da indossare.

Il maggiore lo imitò, ma prima di uscire dalla camera lo afferrò per i fianchi e se lo trascinò addosso, facendo aderire il suo petto contro la schiena del minore e baciandogli lascivamente il collo.

Simone sorrise e si voltò nell’abbraccio per passargli entrambe le braccia intorno al collo e guardarlo negli occhi, “Ti amo” gli confessò senza distogliere lo sguardo.

Il cuore di Ivan prese a battere più veloce a sentire quelle cinque lettere, lo attirò verso di sé la sua bocca e lo baciò con devozione, come se fosse la cosa più preziosa che avesse. Ed era così.

Si allontanarono con il fiato corto, il sorriso ampio di Simone illuminava il suo volto ed Ivan non potè evitare di baciarlo ancora un paio di volte prima di appoggiare la mano sulla maniglia.

Prima di aprirla però intrecciò le dita con quelle del giovane e lo voltò delicatamente verso di lui, “Anch’io ti amo, ragazzino”.

Ivan sentì lo sguardo di Lanza perforargli la nuca, quando insieme a Simone varcò la soglia del ristorante.  
Il palleggiatore gli strinse la mano, prima di lasciarle per avvicinarsi al suo migliore amico.  
I due si guardarono per un attimo negli occhi, intrattenendo una delle loro solite chiacchierate silenziose fatte solo di sguardi, Simone appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Filippo per poi sedersi al suo fianco.  
Alcuni istanti dopo Ivan prese posto vicino al compagno, e fece in tempo a sentire la domanda di Lanza e la risposta di Giannelli.  
Un sorriso genuino nacque sulle sue labbra fini, la sua mano di appoggiò con naturalezza sul ginocchio di Simone e quest’ultimo sistemò la testa sulla sua spalla.

_“Sei felice, Gian?”  
“Si Pippo, tanto”_

**Author's Note:**

> Vi ringrazio per essere arrivati fino a qui!  
Se volete, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!  
Alla prossima!  
Saluti, HiL


End file.
